


This Isn't Right... (SCP-1471/Fem SCP-049

by MissFandomTrash1415



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, Futanari, NSFW, Rape, SCP Foundation - Freeform, SCP-049 - Freeform, SCP-1471-A - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFandomTrash1415/pseuds/MissFandomTrash1415
Summary: A containment breach happens and 1471/MalO bumps into 049 and things get a bit spicy...





	This Isn't Right... (SCP-1471/Fem SCP-049

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED HELP, so don't ask how I came up with this, it's a long story... WARNING I WILL BE WRITNG WORDS LIKE 'PUSSY' AND 'COCK/DICK' AAAAAAA, remember this is rape, and rape it bad, don't rape anyone, I'm just writing it because of the head-canon relationship between 1471 and 049, it's supposed to be a 'toxic' relationship.

The female plague doctor hummed softly as she stepped out of her cell. The Containment Breach Siren was ringing loudly all over the building as all the SCPs where set loose. 049 sighed softly, wishing this breach could last forever. Now it was time for her to start work by curing everyone that crossed her path, leaving her hands coated in blood and a trail of death. Looking back on her trail she seen a large figure of someone, as her eyes narrowed she walked into a bathroom and started washing her gloved hands. Looking up from the sink she seen the same figure but now in the light, it was 1471/MalO... 049 let out a small chuckled as she went to dry her hands "What's so funny?" MalO asked with a small snarl as 049 turned around to look at her, 049 smiled under her mask "Nothing dear..." she replied and MalO nodded "Nice work you did back there, Doc~" she said with a small 'smile' on her skull "Well... It is my job" 049 sighed once again and looked down at MalO's orange jumpsuit that she wore like the D-Classes but with the words 'SCP-1471 OC: Euclid'. "I know it is, I'm just impressed-" MalO spoke out while 049 was narrowing her beautiful golden eyes "I've been doing it longer than you've lived-" She said while she went to walk out of the room and getting stopped by MalO "Aaaand...?" MalO looked at her with a stern look "I have to get back to work-" "Oh come on- I've been looking for someone for almost the whole day and you wanna leave already?" She growled under her breath "What do you want from me...?" She asked, tilting her head slightly "I'm lonely..." she sadly complains "I know that much" 049 speaks with boredom "How-?" MalO quickly replied "I can tell..." she mumbled before rolling her eyes slightly and MalO gasped and made a small sad face, making the plague doctor sigh and lift up her mask, giving MalO a quick peak on the cheek and pulled her mask back over her face "Before I go, do you want to do something?" 049 stepped back from MalO and looked up at her as she started grinning "Yes, I actually do...~" she mumbled softly, making a rape face. 049's blood ran cold as she pushes her against a wall "You...~" she lifts 049's mask up a bit "W-Wha- m-my word-" she quickly mumbled before MalO forcefully kisses her, embracing her waist gently. Soon MalO dragged 049 into an empty room without any cameras, pushing 049 on the floor, getting on top of her and started to take off her robes, making 049 blush because she wore nothing underneath them. 049 covers her large chest up with a pale arm as MalO unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her large breasts, making 049 blush under her mask. MalO started to rub 049's crotch softly, with the same smirk, making 049 squeal and arch her back. Taking off her pants, MalO shows a massive suprise between her legs. 049's eye widened as MalO rubbed it against her tight enterance. 049 backed away from MalO with her eyes narrowing in annoyance. MalO grabbed her leg and pulled her closer and pulled out hand-cuffs, putting them on 049's wrists, making 049 totally vulnerable. "Not so deadly now~" she whispered into her ear as she made a gag out of a bandage that was around 049's leg. Once MalO put it into her mouth, MalO pushed 049 onto her side and spreads her legs, exposing her tight pussy. 049 squirmed and mumbled something through the gag, and gave up. MalO chuckled and pushed herself inside of 049, making the plague doctor squeal. MalO started thrusting gently, licking her neck and biting it. 049 moaned slightly into the gag, making MalO push more of her dick inside of 049, getting much more rougher. 049 bites down onto the bandage and groaned as MalO got faster and rougher, soon fitting her whole cock inside of the plague doctor, fucking her much more faster. 049 was now getting tighter around MalO as she was getting close to climax "Like that slut~?" MalO moaned out, still thrusting inside of her. 049 shook her head as a 'no' as she moaned into the gag. MalO looked at her and smirked "Well you're going to~!" MalO started being brutal with 049, making her scream in pain and pleasure. MalO was getting close to cumming and started to thrust even faster. Tipping her head back she bites down on the gag once again and came all over MalO's cock, making MalO pull out and cum all over her. 049 closed her eyes, going slightly limp. MalO untied the bandage and took it out of her mouth and 049 instantly began panting loudly and took off the hand-cuff. 049 covered up her crotch and whined "What's the point in covering it now?" MalO asks her "I-It hurts..." she mumbled gently, not bothering to do anything. MalO took 049's hands away from her crotch and began rubbing it, making 049 hiss in pain "D-Damn...!" She hissed out "Sorry... You can go if you want..." MalO mumbled sadly and backed away from her "I-I need to recover..." 049 muttered and passed out. ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like that you sinner? I'm gonna add more soon, sadly


End file.
